Daddy's Little Girl
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: When the Cullens' youngest member runs away, Edward falls apart. Bella is devastated, and no one speaks of their loss. But what happens when years later, they find a little girl, who looks exactly like the one they loss? Who's her mother? R&R plz
1. Prologue

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Pride

_~*~_

Adoration

_~*~_

Fear

_~*~_

Protection

_~*~_

**Love**

_These were all the emotions that ran through Edward Cullen as he held the tiny baby girl in his arms; His Renesmee—his daughter._

_Bella, his beautiful and loving wife, stood outside Renesmee's nursery, her golden eyes glimmering in the dimmed light with the brightest kind of love clouding her vision. In fact, if she was still human, she would have tears of joy swimming in her eyes._

_Bella Cullen continued to watch her beautiful husband and daughter, watching how he rocked slowly back and forth, holding the little pale-pink bundle in his arms as if it was made of the most fragile porcelain on earth. _

_And, so low a human would have never heard, he hummed. He hummed a soothing lullaby to the baby, his lips fixed in a seemingly permanent smile. The bundle cooed. Or rather, the tiny porcelain-like figure inside the bundle cooed, her tiny fingers pressed against her father's cheek, showing her recognition as to who he was._

_And a curl, softer than silk, and the richest of bronze laid across her forehead, her eyes, the color of milk chocolate, and her plump cheeks, the rosiest of pinks all showed who she belonged to. And Edward Cullen could not be happier._

_But, despite the perfection of this little girl, there was a perk. She grew—quickly. In fact, she grew too quickly, for in one month's time, she would appear four months, and by age seven, she shall be full grown, never to age again._

_And by this fact, Edward Cullen was disturbed. His little girl, his Renesmee, was already of four weeks, and had the aura of a one month old, her little cupid bow shaped mouth already full of milky white teeth, sharper than humans, but duller than vampires._

_Edward Cullen didn't want his little girl to grow so quickly. He wanted her to stay his baby forever. He wanted to spend endless nights like this one, holding her in his arms, rocking her back and forth humming sweet melodies for her. But more importantly, he never wanted her to grow to love that mutt._

_Yes, you've heard correctly. The mutt, or Jacob Black, as Bella insisted, imprinted on her. The same Jacob Black that had one point wanted nothing to do with vampires whatsoever, the same Jacob Black that had desperately wanted to kill Edward for taking away Bella from him, and the same exact Jacob Black that had once loved Bella more than anything. _

_Expectedly, Edward and Bella (especially Bella) was furious, but what could they do? They could not decide their daughter's future, not even Alice, the preminitionist of the family._

_Edward shook his head, pushing the dreaded thoughts in the back of his mind. He was not going to give up Renesmee any time soon, he thought. He had nothing to worry about._

_But, unfortunately, life didn't always turn out the way one planned. And for that, Edward Cullen's frozen heart will always ache. _

_~*~_

_Age: Three months_

_Physicality: Nine Months_

_~*~_

_Edward Cullen sat in the Cullen household, holding his hands perfectly still as he daughter adorably demanded, a huge grin stretched across his face._

_She clapped her hands once, and then placed them on her father's seemingly giant hands, playing a game of patty-cake. It was a well-known game Emmett had played with her since she was big enough to sit up._

_Patty-cake, patty-cake_

_Baker's man,_

_Bake me a cake_

_As fast as you can,_

_Roll it, and pat it,_

_And mark it with a_

_'D', and put it in the oven_

_For Daddy and me!_

_Edward's eyes glistened as he listened to the sweet, innocent thoughts of his daughter. It was times like this he wished Bella was nearby, but Bella was out that night, hunting with Esme and Rosalie. So, Edward was to be here with his daughter, which he nonetheless enjoyed very much._

_Once their game was over, and her giggles ceased, she placed her hand on his cheek, showing him that she would like to be fed. With a kiss on her cheek, Edward handed little Renesmee to Alice, who was ecstatic to finally get her turn with the baby._

_But the pleasure was only short lived, for Edward returned quickly._

_"You know, Edward," said Alice, pouting. "She is my niece. I should at least get to hold her for more than two minutes."_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time, Alice." But there would be no next time. Alice knew that he wouldn't keep his word. Edward was just as attached to Renesmee as Renesmee was to him. She was a complete 'Daddy's girl', and there was no separating them anytime soon._

_Once the baby was fed, Edward carried her to the cottage, and into her nursery. He gently shifted her to his hip as he fixed up her crib with extreme neatness. He even placed in her little bear, in which Emmett and Jasper gave the ridiculously cute name of 'Snuggie'. Renesmee touched his cheek again, showing him her storybook of nursery rhymes. She wanted him to read to her._

_"Alright, Brown eyes," He mused, happy to have a nickname of his own besides 'Nessie'. "We can read, but then, you have to go to bed. No exceptions. Okay?"_

_Rolling her eyes, a gesture that made her look almost identical to her father, she nodded, her ringlets bouncing with her movements._

_"Good girl." Edward sat down in the little rocking chair, and picked up the book. Renesmee snuggled close into his chest, remarkably finding warmth within her father's cool grasp. And as he read on and on, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until she couldn't keep them open any longer._

_"I think that's enough for now," said Edward, as he rose from the chair. "It's time for bed. When you wake, your mother will be home."_

_But Edward soon found that Renesmee didn't want to be put down. She clutched onto his shirt with tiny fists, her high, almost ear-piercing wails filling the room. Startled, Edward quickly held her tighter._

_"What's wrong, Renesmee?" His golden eyes quickly scanned her, fear quickly engulfing him. Had he held her too tightly?_

_Her hand reached up, showing him that all she wanted was to be in his arms, and not inside the wooden bars. Unable to refuse such a heart-wrenching plea, he carried her into the living room and lain on the couch near the fire place. The flickering orange-red light glowed warmly in the room, making Renesmee sigh with satisfaction._

_Lying there, with Renesmee's soft breathing making her tiny chest rise and fall, and with his eyes closed in such a way a human would thought him sleeping it was a perfect picture moment. And that's exactly what Bella Cullen thought as she snapped the flash-less camera, grinning at Edward's surprised expression._

_"I'm back," Bella whispered, placing her lips on her husband's for a small kiss hello and sitting at his feet._

_"I see." Edward smiled, stroking his fingers through Renesmee's soft curls. A feeling came over Edward and Bella's thoughts suddenly flooded his mind._

_She didn't want to sleep alone, again? She thought, as not to wake the baby. Edward nodded, now stroking the baby's soft cheek, sagging with the heaviness of sleep._

_Should we put her down? _

_Edward pondered for a moment, before shaking his head 'no'. He didn't think that Renesmee would take to that too kindly, and he was enjoying the colorful thoughts of his daughter's dreams._

_~*~_

_Age: Two_

_Physicality: Five_

_~*~_

_"Daddy, Daddy!" Renesmee squealed, running as fast as her little legs could carry her, which was a little abnormal for a human, but very slow for a vampire. Edward laughed out loud as he raced around the yard in a blur, playing a game of tag with the enthusiastic little girl._

_With a gust of wind, Renesmee's copper curls blew around her face, making her stumble in confusion for a moment._

_"Daddy...?" She looked all around, but couldn't see him anywhere. Where had he gone? With a loud shriek of surprise from her lips, Edward Cullen rushed by and scooped her up in his arms, running at top vampire speed._

_Bella, who was also playing along, climbed up a nearby tree with extreme ease and grace, already at the top branch within a half blink. Catching on to Bella's idea, Edward's laugh ripped through the grassy yard as he threw Renesmee in the air, the kind a human would to a baby, but much, much higher._

_Loving heights, Renesmee waved her arms in a flying motion, laughing almost hysterically. Catching her daughter, Bella jumped down from the tree, managing a very nimble back flip before landing softly on her feet._

_"Again, again, Daddy, please!" Renesmee squealed, clapping her very petite hands. Edward and Bella laughed at their daughter's enthusiasm._

_Taking the hyper toddler into his arms, Edward Cullen collapsed into the soft grass, blowing a loud raspberry on her belly and tickling her mercilessly. Loud shrieks of delight filled the yard._

_~*~_

_Age: Four_

_Physicality: Nine_

_~*~_

_"Come on, Jake, faster, faster!" Renesmee squealed as she held on to the russet wolf's fur, her petite hands full with the rich hair. Edward Cullen, who was leaning against the yard's tree, watched with a solemn expression on his face. One would think he was just watching over his daughter, but there was much more to that look than normal eyes could tell._

_But – unfortunately for Edward – Bella was exceptionally observant and far from normal._

_"Edward," Bella sighed, crossing her arms. "Will you please stop glaring at Jake like that? You don't want him to combust under our daughter do you?" Edward knew she was joking, but his expression remained the same, if not even more serious._

_Narrowing her topaz eyes suspiciously, she placed her hands on her hips, a demanding motion that Edward knew very well._

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you… jealous?"_

_This caught Edward's attention. Quick to defend himself from such immaturity, he furrowed his brown and replied with a very serious tone; "No, of course not." But Bella knew better._

_"You have got to be kidding! Edward, how could you be jealous of all things? They're just playing! For God's sake, she's only four!"_

_Edward looked down at his wife, knowing she was right; The hard expression on his face melted as he looked back at his daughter, playing and laughing with someone he once despised._

_That very night, as Edward tucked Renesmee in, his mind wandered. Bella's words rang loud and clear in his ears still; 'For God's sake, she's only four!' _

_Four. That meant Edward only had three years left until she wasn't his baby anymore. Edward felt like someone stabbed his heart with a dagger full of poison. She wasn't going to be his baby anymore. What did that mean? Was she going to leave with Jacob? Was she not going to call him 'Daddy' anymore? Was she just going to forget all about him?_

_Edward felt his eyes prick, indicating tears that would never shed. Pulling back the covers from the sleeping girl, Edward carefully laid down next to her, cradling her small body in his arms. Kissing her rose-colored cheeks, he made a promise to himself._

_No matter what, she will always be my Renesmee—my baby girl._

_~*~_

_Age: Six_

_Physicality: Sixteen_

_~*~_

_Edward looked on with sad eyes as Renesmee fiddled with her prom dress nervously, which was—much to Edward's displeasure—revealing her beautiful and newly developed figure._

_It was a soft and delicate lavender, her favorite colour. Her long, waist length bronze hair was curled delicately and placed in a gorgeous crown atop her head. Her makeup was simple, natural—beautiful. And as a result, Edward was devastated._

_The dog—Jacob, was taking Renesmee to her first school prom, and Bella had made Edward swear on his mother Elizabeth Masen's grave that he wouldn't go anywhere near them. But what Bella didn't know, was that Edward had only swore not to go near them, but had not swore not to _look in_ on them._

_So, having Emmett follow them in Jacob's old Rabbit, he made an excuse to "hunt", much to Bella's suspicion._

_"Your eyes don't look dark," She said, making the 'I know you're up to something' face. Shooting a quick look (too fast to register) at Jasper, a calmness swept through the room._

_"Jasper, don't you start with me," Bella said, releasing her deadly glare at her blonde-haired brother. Hands up in surrender, Jasper fled the room, much to Edward's annoyance._

_"Love, I just want to hunt so…I won't have to when…I take you to your surprise later." As expected, Bella's eyes studied him carefully before her face fell._

_"Edward, honey, you know I hate surprises." Despite the fact, her tone was soft and loving, and her arms were wound around his waist._

_He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly. "I know, but I promise, you'll love it." She sighed, and agreed._

_"Alright, but be careful, okay?" Edward agreed quickly and kissed her again before he fled, making a mental note to come up with a real and very good surprise for later._

_Needless to say, Edward's plan backfired. Around eleven o' clock, when the dance ended, Emmett called Edward, letting him know that all was alright for now, and that he and the unaware couple were heading back to the cottage._

_Edward sighed in relief, glad that Jacob hadn't tried to pull anything with his little girl. In a smug way, Edward thought it was the harsh lecture he had given Jacob earlier, but little did he know, Jacob hadn't heard a thing. Instead, Jacob was thinking about the her, and how gorgeous she'd become over the years.  
_

_But too wrapped up in his verbal thrashing, Edward had failed to notice. So, when Edward caught Renesmee with Jacob, their bodies smashed together and lips connected in a kiss so heated it would make any father flinch in such a way it should be considered a convulsion, he lost it._

_"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed as Edward tackled Jacob, the two wrestling around in the ground like wild animals._

_"You filthy mutt!" Edward snarled. "How dare you go against my word!" But in the midst of their growling and snarling, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had gathered, shocked to see Edward handling Jacob in such a horrific manner._

_"Edward! Stop it!" Bella and Esme cried, trying to stop the loud ruckus that had Renesmee sobbing into her Aunt Rosalie's arms and Carlisle a look of sheer disappointment on his face. By time the two were separated, Jacob was covered in fast-healing scratches and bruises, and Edward's eyes were a deadly pitch black._

_Snarling, still, Edward glared daggers in Jacob's direction._

_"You are not to go near my daughter again!" Edward all but roared, making everyone jump with rare surprise.  
_

_"Edward, please—" Bella was cut short by Edward's temper, as he hushed her.  
_

_"Stay out of this Bella," He barked, and turned back to Jacob. "If you so much as come within a fifty mile range within my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_Despite Renesmee's screaming pleas, Rosalie's menacing hissing and his family's mute disapproval, Jacob walked unwisely close to Edward and spat with the utmost hatred the words that made Edward's hands curl into claws._

_"You can't keep me away from Renesmee, leech. No matter what you think you can do to me, I will never stop seeing her. I love her, and she loves me too."_

_"Jake, get out of here!" Bella hissed, unable to keep Edward bound to one spot for long. Her strength was still miraculous, but she wasn't strong enough to pull Edward away if he decided to go for Jacob's throat again._

_Violently shaking, Jacob ran into the forest, where he phased into the same russet wolf that Renesmee had once used to get piggy-back rides._

_"Daddy how could you!?" Renesmee screamed, tears falling like a waterfall down her face, oddly making Alice glad she used water proof makeup.  
_

_Leaving Bella's side, Edward towered over his little girl, looking deep within the eyes that once belonged to her mother._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not to see him again. I gave him his chance, and he blew it. And you are grounded young lady, do you hear me? Grounded."_

_"No!" Renesmee screamed. "You can't do this! It wasn't Jake's fault! He would never do anything to hurt me! He loves me!" Edward froze, his muscles tense. No matter how many calming waves washed over them, the hysterics were too much. It overpowered Jasper._

_And, with an anguished whisper, Renesmee spoke the words that made Edward cringe almost violently._

_"...And I love him too."_

_Sharp intakes of breath filled the small field outside the cottage, the voices of his family drowning out as white-hot rage filled Edward Cullen. He could no longer feel Bella grasp his arm pleadingly, let alone the pain he caused her when he tore away, making her stumble with the force of it._

_"What did you say?" He ordered, his jaw taut, teeth clenched._

_Though she too was now shaking, she sucked in a deep breath, and in a bold voice, she said once more; "I love him, Daddy. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_And with that, a loud pop sounded through the air as Edward struck his baby girl, making her fall to the ground with a thud and an ear-piercing scream._

~*~

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? I know I have yet to upload **

**my other stories, but I've been working on this long before**

**'Walk a mile in my shoes', so, yup :)**

**There's going to be more, but this was kind of like the Prologue, so ya, tell**

**me what you thought. I really appreciate honest critizism. **

**Thanx :)  
**


	2. What have I done?

**Daddy's Little Girl**

~*~

Two years

~*~

It had been two years since Bella had last smiled. It had been two years since Rosalie and Emmett talked freely and happily with the family. It had been two years since Alice had shopped for her niece and Jasper had seen his wife happy. It had been two years since Carlisle had heard sweet bells ringing his name, calling him 'Papa' and two years since Esme had a little girl in her lap, calling her 'Nana' and smiling a smile so bright, Esme eyes nearly watered.

And, alas, it had been two years since Edward Cullen had had hope. It had been two years since he held his wife, two years since he'd lain in his own bed. Two years since Edward was alive. It was dawn, the date September 10—_her birthday. _Edward Cullen sat, completely and unnaturally still on her bed, his legs folded in an Indian position, his eyes black and unseeing.

Her voice, soft as silk and sweet as bells rang in his head, silently torturing him with what he has lost through his stupidity and anger.

_'Daddy, Daddy, faster!"_

_"Can you teach me piano, Daddy?"_

_"You're my bestest friend, Daddy."_

_"I love you, Daddy."_

He clutched Snuggie, his long, tired fingers digging into the soft stuffing within the old toy. There was a shift then, a soft padding on the wooden floor, the inhumanly soft sound of footsteps—Bella's footsteps.

"Edward?" she whispered, entirely too soft for one of mortality to hear. He does not move, barely realizing her presence. She sighs, dragging her feet towards the old bed.

"Edward," she says again. "Edward, look at me." She waits. No avail. Absent-mindedly, he holds Snuggie tighter, the tearing of the fabric the only sound within the room.

Tearing the old bear from his gripping fingers, Bella's icy hands, though warm to other vampires, clutched his stony face.

"Edward, stop it!" She shrieks. "You can't do this anymore! She's gone, Edward. Our daughter is gone, and it's no use beating your self up about it. We both knew that this would happen, so don't you dare sit here and pretend that you weren't aware!"

Seeing his wife's anger, Edward found the will to speak. So, in a hushed and faint whisper, he spoke his first words in months. "It's all my fault."

With a frustrated scream, Bella leapt on the bed and ran from the room, from the house, from everything. No one knew where the heart-broken vampire brunette was going, but all they knew was that there was no hope of her coming back anytime soon.

Pursing his lips into a thin line, Edward stood, his immortal structure oddly stiff as he stood, and slowly made his way over to the corner, where the old and torn Snuggie lay, his stitched smile slightly crooked.

Crouching down, Edward picked up the old bear with careful hands, cuddeling the object close to him, inhaling the very faint smell of honey, vanilla and freesias—_her_ scent.

And with that, he cried. Collapsing in the corner, he clutched Snuggie tight to his chest, letting out his ear-piercing howls and roars of grief.

~*~

Three Months Later

~*~

Vancouver. They were in Vancouver, Canada, ready to start a new life. Carlisle, being understanding, gave Edward permission to be "home schooled", for at every red-haired female being Edward saw, he would go into hysterics.

So, along with Bella, Edward was "home schooled" and spent his days in his new bedroom, holding a newly stuffed and stitched Snuggie and listened to the sounds of life outside his balcony window.

"Edward," Esme, his mother, called softly outside his room door. "May I come in?" There was no reply. Esme sighed sadly and opened the door, looking at her youngest son with grief-filled eyes.

Going over to him, she removed the fallen hairs from over his forehead before caressing his cheek.

"My baby," she whispered. "My youngest son, what has become of you?" She sat on the bed, stroking his hair lovingly. For a while, no one spoke, but soon the tense silence was too much for Esme.

"Edward, honey, please talk to me. It kills me seeing you like this." Edward didn't do so much as blink. All he could do was stare out the window, reminiscing about his baby girl. Her sweet, plump face, her illuminated milk chocolate eyes as she called him 'Daddy'…

His fingers twitched, bringing the bear closer to him. The move so sudden, so little, Esme almost missed it. With a faint smile of hope, she continued to stroke his hair, happy that he had not yet pushed her away like the others.

While Esme grazed through his hair, Edward pondered. Would she have stayed if I had been more understanding? Would she not have run off with that dog if I had just given him the chance? With the migraine-producing thoughts swirling in his head, he dozed.

Though vampires have not the privilege to sleep, they can however have the ability to dream. Letting his eyes close, his intensified senses calmed, to the point where almost human as he drifted into an unaware state. As he floated in the blackness, his mind took him back to that night; That night two years, three months, nineteen days, and forty-seven minutes ago.

_As his daughter fell to the ground, things seemed to go in slow motion for Edward. What had he done? What had he done?! Rosalie roared with fury, and lunged for Edward as Bella, Alice, Esme and Carlisle hurriedly helped the stunned girl on the ground._

_Emmett held Rosalie back as she clawed at him, desperate to get to Edward. Jasper held Edward back, out of Rosalie's reach. But it was in vain. Edward was frozen in shock. Had I just struck my daughter? He thought frantically, watching with wide eyes as Alice helped Renesmee stand, a large, nasty bruise forming on her lovely rose-colored cheek._

_"Renesmee," Edward choked. "Renesmee, honey, I didn't—" Bella turned towards him, her eyes wide with disbelief before narrowing dangerously. Turning back to her baby and leaving with the rest of the family, including Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they left Edward, who's legs had given up on. He collapsed then, tearlessly sobbing for forgiveness.  
_

_The next morning, Edward pulled himself together, and headed towards the mansion, ready for even the most brutal of attacks. He knew he deserved it._

_And a brutal attack he got. Not from Carlisle, not from Esme, not even from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper or Bella—but from Renesmee._

_Rosalie's deadly snarl was nothing compared to the heart-wrenching screams from Renesmee. Edward tried to explain, tried to tell her that he knew he was selfish, that he only wanted her for himself, for her to be his baby forever, but she gave him no chance._

_"What kind of father are you?" She hissed. "You're nothing to me, anymore. I hate you, you…you…_monster._"_

Edward "woke" then, hissing in pain from the memory. Esme was still there, for it had not been more than a mere five minutes since Edward was unaware. Finding the strength to move, he hugged his mother, taking her buy surprise as he wondered aloud if Renesmee's words were true.

"Am I truly a monster? What have I done?" He sobbed then, clutching onto his mother as she held him tightly, silently sobbed with him.

**~*~**

**I know, short. It'll get better. I'm really**

**just experimenting with this story. I'm not sure where's its heading**

**or what the plot really is. I just started typing and here it is. I hope you enjoyed yourself**

**and honest critisizm is highly welcomed. Thanx :)**

**Review  
**


	3. Rosa

**Daddy's Little Girl**

~*~

Next week

~*~

Edward Cullen sat sullenly on his bed, watching the final lights of day bleed from the sky, the patches of blue that have shown that day were now a deep orange, to blood red, to a calm and peaceful sapphire blue and finally, black. He had held Snuggie all through this, flipping the stuffed bear in his fingers at a rapid rate.

After his confrontation with Esme, he pondered. If things had turned out differently, he thought, would she still be here? Would I still be a father? Would I have her in my arms right now, hearing a her sweet voice tell me all about her problems that she thought no one else understood?

Referring to long ago, Edward felt as if he had left Bella again. Like he was no longer in need of anything but his painful guilt, like he had no need on this earth, but rather in Hell, and more importantly—like a huge whole was punched in his chest, shattering the remains of his un-beating heart.

"Edward?" Came a voice. There was a soft rack on his and Bella's room, a soft rack that could only belong to the petite hand of Alice Cullen. The door creaked open, and the small, pixie-like girl stepped in, surprising even Edward at her attire; a sweat suit and sneakers. Her spiky hair wasn't even spiky anymore, but rather in a bob cut, plain and simple, which definitely wasn't Alice Cullen at all.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" she asked quietly, innocent. "I know you haven't hunted in a while, and well…I was thirsty…and I miss you. We don't have to talk if you don't want to." Alice stood awkwardly, something else that was rare about her. Alice was always confident and strong-willed, not once awkward and unsure.

Edward watched his sister, who miraculously hadn't dragged him out the bed by now. His eyes softened as he looked her over. Had she gotten frail? Is that possible? With a sigh, Edward stood slowly and went over to Alice.

"I'd love to." He said, his voice small from lack of use. She smiled up at him, her deep dimples flashing on her pale cheeks. As Alice grabbed his hand, Edward took a look back on his bed, where the old and worn Snuggie lay, a crooked smile beaming back at him.

And for the first time in two years, three months and a week, Edward smiled back.

~*~

It was a surprisingly warm day in Vancouver that Wednesday afternoon, a few light and whispy clouds hanging loosely in the crystal blue sky. The sun shone high and mighty, forcing the Cullens away from school for another family "camping trip". But this was not a false statement for Edward that day. With his blue tee shirt and tan Capri pants, he went on a hike.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bella had asked earlier that day. With a kiss to her soft cherry lips, he shook his head.

"Not this time. I'll be back soon, love. Try to have fun here, alright?" Trying to hide her disappointment, Bella nodded and gave a little smile. Being able to see through this façade, Edward instantly wanted to say never mind and spend the day with his wife. But he couldn't. This was important for Edward. He needed this. So, with a hug and a sweet passionate kiss, Edward left the house.

To Edward, there were many good things about the woods; The thick, musky scent of greenery and pine, as well as the beautiful colors of the flowers and animals. But Edward had not come here to hunt animals, but rather to just sit and enjoy the beauty of nature.

He hiked at a slightly more than human pace for a good two hours, until he came across a field, a field that was much like the one he had in Forks, in which he long ago gave the new name 'Bella Meadow'. It was entitled to his wife, but with a double meaning. Bella, in Italian meaning Beautiful, he unconsciously named the flowery meadow beautiful, which fit his Bella perfectly.

But alas, this field had yet to match the beauty and memorable meadow back in Forks. After seven and a half miles, a distance of which even a very healthy and well-built human would be panting heavily over, he took his place on a cliff, his long legs leaning over the edge of the high rocky face.

Breathing in the now cooling air, he let out a quiet lung full of the fresh woodsy scent. He was finally at peace—That is, of course, until a little girl showed up. Wrapped up in his own silent and pleasurable bliss, Edward had not noticed the little girl, stumbling awkwardly, yet gracefully over the many twigs and branches on the earthy forest floor.

At his next breath, Edward paused. He smelled something odd, something sweet, like fruits and fresh rain, chocolate and wood…strawberries and freesias. Edward hadn't smelled something so mouth-wateringly delicious since his Bella was human. It scared him.

Whipping around quickly, Edward froze. Where had this little girl come from? He thought. How long had she been there? The girl's now noticeable to Edward's listening and alert ears heartbeat had not increased nor faltered from the normal reaction of shock like any other little girl's heart would. In fact, the little girl seemed, strangely, more at ease.

Neither Edward or the girl said a word, they just stared at each other. After a short while, Edward realized what a beauty the little girl was.

Her curly ringlet filled hair looked to be softer than the softest of velvety silks and the darkest shade of black. Within the thick layers of midnight shone some red, nearly bronze. Her cheeks were the rosiest of reds, and oh so sweet on her small, plump face. Her lips were full and pink, naturally pouty and seemed to have a smile playing on the edges.

And then, there were her eyes. Trimmed with the thickest and longest of lashes, they sported a bright and friendly forest green. They sparkled and glowed, filled with love and mischief. The girl was lovely.

Edward had not realized how long he had been studying the small child until she spoke.

"Are you lost, Mister?" Oh, those bells! Those sweet, sweet bells! Edward's heart suddenly ached. He had heard bells as sweet as hers long ago, belonging to the daughter he no longer had.

"Mister, Mister? I said are you lost?" She asked again, trying to get his attention. Snapping out his thoughts, he cleared his throat.

"No, I am not lost." Her curls bounced as she nodded.

"Okay then," She smiled, flashing the deepest dimples Edward had ever seen. "Are you here to see the sunset? It's quite beautiful this time of year. I come here all the time. My Momma and Poppa don't like it much, but it is nice to be alone with Giselle sometimes."

Edward was in awe. This child was so talkative, so intelligent, so friendly she had not once wondered why he was sparkling in the evening sun, or why he was still sat in his frozen crouched state. But within his silent praising, one thing seemed to be bothering him.

"Who's Giselle?"

"Oh, she's my bunny rabbit. She's white all over with a black ear and she loves carrots. I couldn't bring her today because I was in a rush. I'm sorry that I didn't though. Giselle loves meeting new people. Oh, sorry. May I tell you my name?"

Edward nodded, easing down into a sitting position. The girl walked forward, and sat down in front of him, her legs folding so neatly under her dress.

"My name's Rosa. It's short for something else, but I don't like it much. I'm sorry for going off subject, but your hair is a very nice color. Its a very nice shade of red. Ooh! I know! This is sudden and all, but I love making nicknames for my new friends! May I call you Reddie? Please?"

And just like that, Edward befriended the talkative little girl.

**Okay, short and sweet,**

**just like I like it.**

**Please, review and give me your honest critisizm. **

**Thanx so much :)**

**Revieww  
**


	4. Inside Look

**Daddy's Little Girl**

~*~

From that day on, Edward continuously went to that cliff, seven miles away from his home. And every day, little Rosa was there, awaiting his arrival.

"Reddie, you came!" she would greet him warmly, hugging his leg, her tiny arms squeezing tight against the polished-marble.

"Hello, Rosa." Edward's wide and radiant smile made Rosa's green eyes sparkle. She adored him.

"Guess what, Reddie?" Without pausing to give him a chance at guessing, she continued. "I bought Giselle today! She's really excited to meet you. She told me last night. It's a wonder how she got any sleep. I fed her lots of vegetables so she's really happy. She's extra happy now to meet you! Did I mention that she loves to meet new people?"

Edward shook his head and laughed. Such a little ball of energy, just like Alice, he thought, amused. Flittering off, Rosa went to go get her bunny. Sitting down comfortably on the soft ground, Edward waited patiently for the little girl to return.

"Oh, no," He heard her mutter before she started to scream. "OH NO! REDDIE!" Suddenly filled with panic, Edward raced over to the little girl, ready to protect his little friend.

"Rosa, what is it? Are you hurt?!" Dropping to his knees, he examined the little girl for cuts or bruises.

"No, no! Giselle! She's gone!" Looking over Rosa's tiny shoulder, Edward noticed a little basket, most definitely not harboring a white and black-eared rabbit.

Edward sighed in relief. A rabbit would be easy to find.

"It's alright, Rosa. I'll find her, okay? Stay here." Rosa nodded, trying and failing to hide the worried tears in her eyes. Watching her as he backed away, Edward walked effortlessly and gracefully beyond the trees until Rosa was out of sight.

~*~

Rosa backed into a tree, where she slid down until she rested on her bum. She clasped her fingers together and frowned. She desperately hoped that Reddie was quick in finding Giselle, for the sun was already setting.

"Hurry, Reddie," she whispered. "I don't want them to find me." The blowing breezes were getting cooler, signaling the upcoming night. Her long midnight locks flowed gracefully with the flowery and woodsy air.

After a while of sitting perfectly still, eyes closed and hair flowing, Rosa heard a noise.

"Reddie?" she whispered, fully aware of whom Reddie was and that he would be able to hear her if anywhere near. Scurrying to her feet, her hopes rose.

"Reddie, is that you?" She stepped closer towards the noise, her ears listening extra hard, even though it was not necessary. The noise was loud enough.

_"Rosa!" _

"Oh no," she whispered, quickly running away from the noises. She didn't want to leave, not without Giselle and definitely not before she got to say goodbye to Reddie. She ran and ran, the wind whipping harshly at her face, smelling of the promising rain the thick grey clouds overhead held.

The noises and calling were quiet now, nothing but a faint whisper to Rosa's ears. When Rosa was far enough away from the commotion, she collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Once her breathing was calm enough for her to be aware of her surroundings, she frowned. Where was she? Where did all these trees come from? Rosa found no answer to these questions, for she found her self cold, alone, scared and worst of all—lost.

~*~

It was perfectly clear that to one with a mortal eye would be thoroughly confused and nervous as to what was flying through the forest at this hour, only visible as a streaking blur.

One foot in front of the other, arms and legs pumping, Edward Cullen ran through the forest at his highest speed, nervous and guilty for leaving his little friend all alone. But he would've been even more ashamed if he had let her down and not found Giselle.

How could a ball of white blend in with such greenery so well? Edward hadn't seen the rabbit yet, which seemed quite strange. He sniffed the air, looking for the bitter and stale scent of rabbit. Perhaps if he a carrot…

"Ah, there you are!" He muttered, smelling the rabbit's unappealing scent a few yards ahead of him. Racing off, he found the rabbit in a clearing, munching happily on some greenery.

"Alright, no more hide and seek, its time for you to go home to Rosa." And with that, Edward scooped up the bunny, its cheeks still full and raced off into the quickly arriving night.

~*~

It had been nearly three years since Renesmee Carlie Cullen had seen her family. During those years Renesmee had grown into a mature, good-natured, flawlessly beautiful woman. But none of these things mattered to Renesmee. In fact, she often wondered what ease life would have been if she was born to normal parents, and that she had been born with ugly freckles, tangled messy hair and blotchy skin.

After _that night_, Renesmee never forgave herself. How could she be so cruel; and to her own father at that? How could she had not seen past the red veil of anger and detect the love and fear in her father's eyes? She knew that her father dreaded the day that she fell for Jacob, but it wasn't his to say as to what and what not was going to happen—and neither could Alice.

So, clouded in her anger and rebellion, she packed up a few of her belongings and left the Cullen manor with nothing more than a short note, leaving her family with barely any information on her whereabouts.

Finding Jacob, she told him of her plans and rage. Nervous, but willing, she and Jacob fled. Stopping far, far away from her home, they made anew with an old dusty cottage, in which they made as good as new.

One night, while Renesmee and Jacob lay on the soft earth, Renesmee decided it was time.

"Jake," she whispered, needing not to speak louder. "Do you love me?"

Jacob was baffled at such a strange and stupid question. "Of course I do, Ness. You know that."

Biting her plump lower lip, she whispered the words that she knew would make her father crumble.

"Then do me a favor."

"Anything," Jacob vowed. Sitting up, Renesmee looked down on her Jacob with eyes full of love and determination.

"Make love to me."

With shocked wide eyes, Jacob tried to fight, but in the end, it was all in vain. They made love numerous times that night, resulting in Renesmee finding, three months later, that she was not sick, but rather bearing Jacob's child.

**Okay, I know, its cruel**

**to leave you guys here, but I'm just giving you a little taste **

**of what happened to Jake and Nessie. Stay tuned and please can I have more reviews?**

**Its not looking good people, not looking good at all.**

**Thanx for reading anyways though. I appreciate it. **

**Review  
**


End file.
